hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Street Dreams
Lyrics J-Dog: Again in the night, we're going to the world unknown, just let us go I know that I'm breathing slow, inhaling smoke, I just awoke A bottle of pills I'm choking down with dancing demons all around And I'm hearing sounds and I know I'm hearing voices now With all the buildings crashing down, it's Armageddon again I'll drink the poison from the ground and make a toast to the end For all the kids and all the ones And even some who've just begun To feel the pain 'Cause they can't stand to stay away Dannny: I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me Charlie Scene: I saw you walk into a room I saw a face I thought I knew And all along, it was true It was me, it wasn't you I asked myself if it's the truth A guilty conscience isn't proof? A fingerprint? Well, what's that do? 'Cause gasoline can burn that too So hide your knives and save yourself It's just you, there's no one else Will I change? The time will tell Why can't I dream? What is this hell? So maybe I should stop this time and draw the line and see the light But it's too late, I can't this time I've lost mind, so say goodnight Dannny: I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me I see the trees burn along with all my memories I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me If I lay my head down, will you admire? Charlie Scene: (Oh...) Danny: The way I can close my tonight and burn my conscience for the choir Johnny 3 Tears: Who's to judge? Who's to blame? Watch it all wash away Save us from what we've made It doesn't die, it only fades I always pray, I never change It seems to me we're all to blame Get your matches, no more rain Burn this fucking world today Dannny: I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me I see the trees burn along with all my memories I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *In the original/unreleased version of this song, Da Kurlzz sings "na, na, na" throughout the song. **In the released version, this is replaced by Charlie Scene singing similar to a choir singer, thus leaving Da Kurlzz with no vocals in this song. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Bonus tracks Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears